Kill Mary Sue! Contest Official Rules!
by Maximum Ride Contests
Summary: We all know those annoyingly perfect characters dubbed "Mary-Sues". Most of us get angry. Murderously angry. So why not kill them? Contest: Write a one-shot and kill off your Mary-Sues! See inside for complete details.


**Kill Mary-Sue! Official Contest Rules**

**Overview:**

We all know those annoyingly perfect characters commonly referred to as Mary-Sues. They sure do make people angry, with their ridiculously flawless personalities, looks, and powers. Well, not anymore! In this contest, you will write a one-shot which includes your own Mary-Sue OC, and kill him/her somewhere down the line. It will be awesome!

There are three categories: Best Comedy, Best Over-Dramatization, and Most Creative Death. Also, there is a bonus category: Best Super-Special Story. Details below in "Special Words & Phrases."

**Rules & Guidelines:**

Your Mary-Sue character can be male or female.

You may name your Mary-Sue character whatever you wish.

You can have up to six Mary- Sue OCs, and up to two other OCs with lines. For example, if you simply mention that a cashier at a supermarket's name is Susan, that doesn't count. If she speaks, though, she does count.

You must kill all Mary-Sues at some point in the story. They do not all have to die at the same time.

The Flock must be present in the story, and at least three members of the Flock must have a line.

Story must be longer than 500 words. Author notes do not count.

Your story cannot contain any mature content (can't be rated M) and no lemons.

You may submit previously published stories as long as they follow the rules.

You may submit up to three different entries.

And please try your best on grammar and punctuation. You won't be disqualified for missing a comma or misspelling a word here and there, but if the work is sloppy, you will receive a warning. Please submit your work in the best quality you can manage.

**Deadline, Results Process, and Submission Information:**

Deadline for entry is undetermined. See the note in the next "chapter" for details.

To decide winners, there will be a vote. Voting will take place on my profile. Date TBA

All stories will be collected in the Kill Mary-Sue! Contest Entry community.

To submit a story, post it and either leave a review or PM telling me the name of your story, your pen name, and the category you wish to submit your story for.

Your submission must include the following:

A summary (can be the one displayed before you view the story)

A disclaimer (doesn't have to be anything fancy, a simple "I don't own Maximum Ride" will do)

The contest and category you are entering your story in (You do not have to mention the third category, Most Creative Death because every story is entered)

And, of course, your story.

**Special Words & Phrases:**

If you choose to use these words/phrases in your story, you will be entered in the Best Super-Special Story category, which gives you a greater chance of winning. You must use at least three of the words and three of the phrases to be considered.

Words:

lilac, awesomilistic, psychedelic, Jupiter, and craptastic

Phrases:

'Mystery Machine', 'blue moon', 'abyss of certain destruction', "Must go to Candy Mountain", and "Wonderful World of Wonder and Might"

Note: All phrases in contained in double quotes (" ") must be contained within dialogue.

**Notes About Disqualification:**

If you do not follow the rules you won't be immediately disqualified. You will receive a PM telling you to change it. If you don't change your story to follow the rules after one week of receiving the warning or by the contest deadline, you will be disqualified.

If you see any work that does not follow the rules, please either leave a review to this or PM me. Thank you.

That does it for the rules. **Recap**:

More than 500 words or more about a Mary-Sue OC. Three categories: Best Comedy, Best Over-Dramatization, and Most Creative Death. If you choose to use three or more of the words lilac, awesomilistic, psychedelic, Jupiter, and craptastic, and three or more of the phrases 'Mystery Machine', 'blue moon', and 'abyss of certain destruction', you will be entered in the Best Super-Special Story bonus category. The phrases "Must go to Candy Mountain" and "Wonderful World of Wonder and Might" must be contained in dialogue. You may submit up to three different entries, have up to six Mary-Sue OCs, two other OCs with dialogue, and must include the Flock. And all of your Mary-Sues must die at some point.

Well, that does it for the boring rules and such, now for the fun part: Writing! Go on, you know you want to!

If you have any questions, feel free to ask. I look forward to seeing all of your submissions!

The contest starts . . . Now!


End file.
